Pawsitively Purrfect Whiskers
by Rebel-In-Disguise
Summary: Just a little reveal fic that won't leave me until I wrote it. My first published story ever. Adrinette/Ladynoir. Rated T just to be safe.


**A/N: Hello _miraculous fans_ , this is Purrincess Mari.**

 **I fell in love with Miraculous lately, and I just had to write this fic. I just need to tell you that this is my _very first fanfiction, ever,_ so please don't be harsh at me. Sorry for any typos or OOC-ness.**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

Another Akuma victim freed, and Paris is safe again.

Ladybug hasn't got but a few minutes left in her suit, so she has to de-transform in an alley and walk back home as Marinette. Today's attack was super-easy mode, and Tikki isn't even tired, actually, once Ladybug de-transformed, she started asking her about what Chat Noir has joked about today, that cat always has some silly pun up his sleeve.

Ladybug laughed, "He always has some kind of silly joke, and guess what he made a pun about today? Baking!"

Tikki giggled, "If only he knew—what was the joke?"

"It was before the attack, we were patrolling near the bakery, and he said, ' _Hey, Buginette, do you know why cats are good at baking?_ ' ' _Why, Chaton?_ ' I said, and he pointed at his face and said, ' _Because we have whisk-ers!'_ "

Both Tikki and Marinette burst out laughing at Chat's punny joke, "Oh Tikki!" Marinette gasped, taking a deep breath, "How I'd tried to stifle this laugh when he said it!"

"Did you?" Was it just her, or did Tikki look horrified?

"No," she looked away from Tikki, blushing, "I wanted to, you know, his jokes are too distracting and we have such an important job, but, oh, you should've seen the way his whole face lit up, and his smile widened so much I thought it couldn't possibly get bigger. But it did, and I felt I had to laugh on his jokes from now on, it made _me_ so happy to see _him_ so happy!"

Tikki looked lovingly at her chosen, "You've fallen in love with him, Marinette! I knew it!"

Marinette's eyes widened, "What! No! I didn't! I can't! I—I—I d-did? … didn't I?"

Tikki smiled and nodded.

 _But what about Adrien?_ Marinette thought, _It's him that I love… right? I—can I love them both at the same time? What am I thinking? Of course not! Urrgh! I'm so horrible, and I don't deserve either of them!_

She was still freaking out over her confused feelings, so she didn't look where she was going (of course) and tripped on a broken brick in her way. "Typical," she muttered softly to herself.

But as she was getting up, she felt a shadow fall into an alleyway beside her, and Marinette thought she saw something yellow-ish. Backing a couple of steps as to not be seen by the person (or thing) inside, she poked her head to look.

But before she could do anything, or even focus on the shadow, a green light flashed, blinding her for a moment. Then she heard a voice she recognized…

Chat Noir's.

"Can't you choose another less foul-smelling cheese to love, Plagg?" he was saying.

"No can do," said a black flying figure beside him, probably his kwami, Plagg.

Chat Noir was still in the shadows, talking to Plagg. He hadn't noticed her, and she hadn't seen anything except his blond hair. However, he was walking out, and she didn't want to know who he is—wait, who is she kidding? She _wanted_ to know who he is, desperately so, especially now that she knew she loved him (Yay! She's not denying it anymore!)—but, she never let him know who she is, despite him claiming to be in love with her since so long, and asking her to tell him about herself every time they meet.

But she was always afraid. Afraid that he'd think she was too clumsy, an idiot, someone who doesn't deserve to be Ladybug, afraid that he'll want to stop being her partner, her very best friend (Yes, she considered him her better-than-Alya Best-Friend). And now she was more afraid than she ever was, she realised, what if he only fell in love with Ladybug, and hated Marinette?

She didn't want to think about it.

So finding out his identity now felt like a huge betrayal, but before she turned and left, she heard Plagg saying, "Buying me Camembert won't cost you anything, you're Adrien Agreste, Richie-pants!"

Marinette froze, then whipped her head around so fast she thought her neck would crack, but then—she didn't care. She was almost sure she'd heard wrong, maybe, Plagg actually said _you're_ _ **like**_ _Adrien Agreste_ , not _you_ _ **are**_ _Adrien Agreste_ … right?

Wrong.

She saw him coming out of the ally, Adrien- _her-crush_ -Agreste, with his full glory, telling his kwami Plagg to hide in his pocket.

And she thought she'd already freaked out before.

* * *

Somehow, Marinette managed to get back home and sit on her bed. She covered herself with pillows and blankets, and shivered, from shock. Tikki got out of her purse, and hugged Marinette's cheeks.

Tikki left her cheek suddenly, "What are you going to do now?" she asked.

Marinette whimpered, "Oh, I don't know!"

A moment of silence passed while Marinette's face totally blanked. Then she slowly turned her face toward Tikki in slow-motion, "Oh my God, Tikki!" she exclaimed, "It's always been him! I've fell in love with Adrien twice!"

"Yes! That makes everything so much easier, doesn't it?"

"Yeah!" Marinette smiled, then frowned again. "But, Adrien never noticed me before, and Chat doesn't even—"

Tikki interrupted her, "I think he has a crush on Marinette, too. He just never shows it that much."

"What? How do you know?"

"I noticed lately that whenever you blush and look away, he blushes and looks away too. And don't tell me you're so oblivious you didn't notice how he cares so much about your hobbies and interests, both as Adrien and as Chat. And, he's always defending you against Chloé, his so-called childhood friend," Tikki said the last part with an eye roll.

Marinette pondered this for a moment, "You sure?"

Tikki opened her mouth to say something, then changed her mind and closed it again.

"Know what, I think you're a little too tired to think about anything anymore," Tikki observed. "And it's getting pretty late too, so why don't we sleep?"

"Sure," Marinette yawned, "Good night, chérie. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Surprisingly, Marinette woke up the next day before her alarm clock, and even before Tikki.

"Hey Tik," she said while getting ready for school, "You think he'll want to know who I am?"

"Are you ill? Is that even a question?"

Marinette giggled, of course her chaton will be happy, ecstatic, even, if she told him her identity. And if he really did like her both as Marinette and Ladybug, then he should be relieved to discover that they're the same person.

"So I guess I'll be dropping some hints at school today, hope he'll pick up on them."

"You're talking nicknames and Chat Noir, of course he'll pick up," Tikki grinned.

* * *

Alya was waiting for her on the stairs when she arrived at school. "Hey, girl," she jogged down to meet her best friend. "Remember what day it is today?"

"Um, Tuesday?" Marinette answered, bewildered.

"Yes! And what happens on Tuesdays?" Alya wiggled her eyebrows.

"Same things that happen on other days?" Okay. What was _wrong_ with Alya?

"Haa!" Alya jumped back. "Who are you and what have you done to my Marinette?"

Marinette lifted an eyebrow.

"Seriously, Mari! It's Tuesday! Adrien is having lunch with us!"

Oh, right! Her chaton is having lunch with them today, and that gives her the _purr_ fect o _purr_ tunity to let him know.

Wait. Did she pun?

Oh well. He must be rubbing off on her. She grinned.

"Yeah, so…?" she started walking towards their classroom, blushing a little.

Alya stared at her as if she'd just grown another head, but then she shrugged. "I take it you've grown up at last."

They entered the classroom to find Adrien and Nino already there, and when Adrien noticed her, he actually stared and blushed.

 _Whoa!_ She thought, _Was Tikki right? Was he always like this, but I never realised it before?_

She was spared from any other swoon-worthy thoughts, however, when Nino whistled, "Wow, dude. That's a really amazing hoodie. You made it yourself?"

That's when she remembered what she was wearing. And realised the reason of Adrien's blush—or part of it, she hoped. She was wearing a bright green turtleneck t-shirt, and a black hoodie with Chat Noir's paw print on it on top. She grinned, "Yup, do you like it?"

Both he and Adrien nodded, and Alya agreed, "It's really cute. I didn't know you liked Chat Noir that much though."

Marinette snorted as she slid into her seat beside Alya, "Yeah, I'm just a die-hard Chat Noir fan." She risked a glance at Adrien, and his blush was as bright as her super-suit.

"What, you mean you like him more than Ladybug?" Alya demanded.

"Of course I do. He's _paw_ some!" she grinned at Adrien, but she had to admit, she'd always adored his puns, they were just too distracting at battlefield.

And he didn't need to know that. Like, seriously, his ego is waaay too big already!

She didn't think it was possible, but her minou just blushed harder. Well, he always surprises her.

"Hey, since we're talking about the best superheroes ever," Alya said suddenly taking her chance, and earning a double blush from Adrien and Marinette. Just when he thought he was cooling down, too. "Someone wrote a theory on the LadyBlog yesterday: what if Chat Noir loves Ladybug, but doesn't know who she is, and she's always rejecting him because she's already in love with this guy; who's Chat's civilian self, but neither of them know it, and _he_ 's rejecting _her_ … because he's in love with her! And it's all just a complicated _love square_!"

Marinette almost fainted, that was no theory! It was the truth! Although she loves Chat too, in real life.

"That'll be so cool, if it was true," Adrien said.

 _Poor kid, if only you know…_ Marinette thought. _But…_

"But what if he doesn't like her civilian self?" she asked, still wanting to make sure that one of her biggest fears wouldn't come true. Even though Tikki already said so, she wanted to hear it from _him_.

" _That_ would be a total bummer," Nino sighed.

"I'm sure he will still love her, I mean," Adrien scratched his chin. "It's not like they change that much out of the masks, do they? Like, as Ladybug and Chat, they get more freedom, or they're bolder, or braver, but it's still them deep down. I'm sure if he truly loves her—"

"Which he does, based on everything," Alya interrupted.

Adrien smirked, and Marinette wondered how she'd missed this Cheshire grin of his. "Exactly, so he will surely love her, no matter what." He paused. "That is, unless she's Chloé Bourgeois."

They all laughed, although Marinette wanted to cry because of what he'd said about them.

But Mlle. Bustier entered just then, and started the class, so she couldn't.

 _Mon minou just makes me fall in love with him even more every second_ , she thought as she stared dreamily at the back of Adrien's blond head… And Mlle. Bustier scolded her for not paying attention to the class, but she didn't mind. She was already on cloud nine.

* * *

 _ **Magical Time Skip To Lunch (thanks, Kwamis)**_

* * *

The quartet headed out of school for lunch. Nino had recommended a café that was famous for its sandwiches, but Alya wanted to have Great Uncle Cheng's Marinette Soup. She got her way obviously.

"This is perfect!" Nino sighed, patting his tummy.

" _Paw_ sitively _purr_ fect, you mean," Marinette corrected with a giggle.

"Wow, girl," Alya punched her shoulder playfully. "That's the _Chat_ spirit! Know any jokes?"

"Let's see…" This was her chance, she would say the joke he told her yesterday.

"Here's one I heard from Chat Noir himself," she started, glancing briefly at Adrien, then looking away. He had all his attention on her that she felt she could picture the cat ears perched on top of his head.

"Why are cats good at baking?" she paused, "Because they have _whisk_ -ers!" she pointed at her face, mimicking him from the previous evening.

Alya and Nino blanked for a heartbeat before they understood the pun, then they burst out laughing very much like how Marinette and Tikki did last night. Adrien, however, scanned Marinette from top to bottom, probably noticing the similarities between her and—well, herself. She looked into his eyes and smirked, he lit up like a Christmas tree. He knew.

But before any of them could say anything, they all heard screams and crashes from outside. Looks like Hawkmoth has a lot of free time this week.

Marinette was once again grateful for the LadyBlog, as Alya ran out to film, pulling Nino with her. She looked at Adrien, they both grinned and went to the restrooms to transform.

* * *

 _ **Another Time Skip: After The Akuma Attack**_

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir stood on her balcony, the Akuma'd brought them nearby, so she'd went there. And he followed her.

"Marinette?" He asked.

She nodded, "Adrien."

He sighed, then raked a hand through his already messy hair, "Of course it's you, Princess! How did I not notice before! Your—"

She waved her hand, "Yeah, yeah, I know. My eyes and hair and all," she grinned slyly.

He grinned back. "To think that the two girls I'm in love with are one and the same," he said quietly, as if to himself, but she'd heard anyway.

"You really still like me?" she asked somewhat nervously. "Even if I'm clumsy Marinette?"

"Of course I do! You're _the_ most incredible girl I've ever met! I'm in love with you." He told her, then he looked away, staring at the Parisian skyline. "But I guess you _still_ don't like me. I mean, I know you said you cared about me as Chat, but that was probably just because we're partners, right? And anyway, you don't like Adrien either."

"How do you know that I don't?"

He glanced at her, then back at the sky, "Only because you're always nervous and stuttering around me, and you don't act like you usually do with the others. You do the same as Ladybug, now that I actually think about it. Do I scare you or something?" He asked, but still looked away from her.

"Oh you silly cat!" she stood beside him, and he finally looked at her, _oh, the sadness in his eyes!_ "I always stutter around you because _I like you so much_! I've had a crazy crush on you since that day with the umbrella. And—I've realized that I actually love Chat too, lately. I was practically torn between you two before I discovered you were the same person. I love you, Chaton!"

He wore a shocked expression which soon melted into a smile that formed slowly on his face, and gradually turned into his trademark Cheshire grin, then he pulled her close and kissed her!

She kissed him back, and tied her arms around his neck, while his own circled her waist.

They were interrupted, however, by their _miraculouses_ beeping at the same time, and their transformations dropped.

"Eew!" Plagg floated in front of Adrien, "You just had to do that, didn't you?"

"Oh, shut up, Plagg," Tikki pushed him. "That was cute! Congratulations, Marinette, Adrien."

Adrien grinned at Tikki, and Marinette giggled. "Hello, Plagg!" she touched the top of his head, "You're cute."

Plagg blushed (if such thing was possible), "Humph, gimme cheese, kid." He said to his chosen.

Adrien rolled his eyes, then patted his pockets, "Sorry Plagg, you're cheese is in my bag back at the restaurant."

"Here," Marinette said, taking a piece of Camembert pastry and a chocolate chip cookie from her purse, she gave the latter to Tikki, and gave the pastry to Plagg, "I made it myself, I hope you like it."

Plagg looked at her sceptically, then took the pastry and swallowed it at once, he paused a moment, sighing in satisfaction, then went over to Adrien, "I changed my mind, kid. Marry her."

Marinette blushed and Adrien grinned, and raised his eyebrows, "But how did you know he eats Camembert?"

"Well," she told him about how she accidently found out his identity yesterday, "I made this just in case," she concluded.

"You're awesome, you know," he pulled her in for a tight hug, which lasted for one of the best thirty seconds in both their lives.

"Hey," he pulled back, "Uh—you'll be my girlfriend now, right?"

Marinette blushed and squealed, "Yes!"

They kissed again.

* * *

School had ended a little while ago, so the two superheroes took their bags from the restaurant and headed back to _Collége_ to check on Nino and Alya, hand in hand.

Alya rushed toward them as they approached, "OMG! Where were you guys? We looked all over for you!"

"Um, well, we were hiding from the Akuma…" Marinette lied.

Alya nodded, then noticed their intertwined fingers, "Kyaaa!"

"Dude!" Nino joined them, and saw their hands too, before they pulled apart, "Are you guys finally together?"

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other, "Yes," he said.

Alya whooped, "Yes! Adrinette is totally canon now!"

Marinette blushed, "Alya is that a _shipname_?"

Alya grinned and Marinette smacked her arm, "Never mind that now, tell me how it happened," Alya said.

"Wait, I've got other news for you, Alya," Adrien said. "LadyNoir is official too, we saw them kissing on our way back," he winked at Marinette. She glared at him.

"Really?! Please tell me you took pictures!"

"No." Marinette shook her head. "They left as soon as we realized it was them."

"But they were definitely kissing," Adrien said.

"Oh well, I guess we'll just have to ask them then," she winked and pulled out her phone. "C'mon, Nino. Bye Adrinette!"

She pulled Nino with her and left the super duo, "Well, Milady," Adrien kissed her knuckles. "Do you fancy a walk home?"

"I do indeed," she pecked him on the lips and stared walking, he hurried after her and snaked an arm around her waist.

"I must be the luckiest and happiest man right now. I love you, Bugaboo."

"I love you too, _mon minou_."

* * *

 **New blogpost on the LadyBlog:**

' _Two witnesses saw Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing today after the Akuma attack!_

 _Is LadyNoir finally canon?_

 _And congrats to our witnesses, Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, for_ finally _getting together themselves._

 _Cheers!_ **'—** _ **Alya Césaire.**_

 **And Ladybug herself commented on the blogpost right when it was posted, as if she was waiting for it (she was):**

'LadyNoir _status confirmed._

 _Chat and I are officially a couple!_

 _Congratulations, Adrinette!_ **' —** _ **Miraculous Ladybug.**_

P. S. Adrien teased Marinette for an hour because she used their shipnames. She (almost) regretted it later.

 _fin_

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, that's it!**

 **P.S. I'm having a writing block right now, so I won't do it myself; but I would really love it if someone re-wrote me story in Adrien's POV and sent it to me on my email.  
It would be _paw_ sitively _purr_ fect!**

 **-Purrincess Mari, out.**


End file.
